The present invention relates to a game apparatus, a game fight processing method, and a computer readable storage medium storing a program for the method, for playing a fighting game fought between game characters on a display screen.
A diversity of video games is available. Among them, some video games present a fight fought on a display screen between game characters, i.e., a player character operated by a player and an enemy character controlled by a computer.
This type of video game permits the player character and the enemy character to take offensive or defensive actions in accordance with a manual input or an algorithm contained in a program for controlling the action of the game characters. In other words, the video game performs graphic display control, audio output control, and a fight arithmetic processing in accordance with actions which are commanded using ability values and various data, in an offense or a defense, preset for the player character and the enemy character.
Among them, some video games offer magic as an action executable by a game character. Magic is one ability a game character can possess, and introduces a variation in the progress of a battle. For example, the player character can attack the enemy character using magic or can enhance its defense capability against the enemy character.
Magic arts usable by the player character and the enemy character are registered and assigned beforehand to respective characters. To use a magic art, each character specifies a desired magic art from among the magic arts registered for itself.
To enhance the entertainment value of the video game and provide a strategic feature to a fight scene in the video game, a variety of ideas may be implemented in the manner of use of offensive and defensive abilities predetermined for the game characters, such as magic arts and items. Also, new ideas may be implemented in the manner of registration of a new ability assigned to the character.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus, a game fight processing method, and a computer readable program therefor, for taking advantage of an ability of an enemy character as a player character""s ability.
A game apparatus, in one aspect of the present invention, for playing a fighting game between game characters on a display screen, includes storage unit for storing fighting abilities on a per character basis, selecting unit for selecting, in response to a manual input, any fighting abilities from among the fighting abilities which are stored on a per character basis and are presented on the display screen, and display control unit which controls the displaying of a fight fought between the characters, using the fighting ability selected by the selecting unit.
Preferably, the game apparatus preferably further includes time measurement unit for measuring a duration of time throughout which the display control unit controls the display of the fight, and authorizing unit for authorizing each character to execute a fighting action when the time measured by the time measurement unit reaches the time predetermined for the character, wherein the selecting unit selects the ability in response to a manual input when the authorizing unit authorizes the character to execute the fighting action.
A game fight processing method, in another aspect of the present invention, for playing a fighting game between game characters on a display screen, includes a first step for displaying, in response to a manual input, fighting abilities which are stored beforehand on a per character basis, a second step for selecting, in response to a manual input, any fighting abilities from among the fighting abilities which are displayed in the first step, and a third step for controlling the displaying of a fight between the characters, using the fighting ability selected in the second step.
In the game fight processing method, the display of the fight may be controlled when any fighting ability is selected in the second step, or when any fight abilities selected in the second step are registered and then any fighting ability is then selected from the registered fighting abilities.
In the game fight processing method, the duration of time throughout which the displaying of the fight is controlled in the third step may be measured. When the time measured reaches the time predetermined for one character, the character is authorized to execute a fighting action. The selection of the fighting abilities may be performed in response to the manual input when the fighting action is authorized.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a computer readable storage medium stores a program for causing a computer to execute a game fight processing method for playing a fighting game between game characters on a display screen. The program includes a first step for displaying, in response to a manual input, fighting abilities which are stored beforehand on a per character basis, a second step for selecting, in response to a manual input, any fighting abilities from among the fighting abilities which are displayed in the first step, and a third step for controlling the displaying of a fight between the characters, using the fighting ability selected in the second step.
In the storage medium, the display of the fight may be controlled when any fighting ability is selected in the second step, or when any fight abilities selected in the second step are registered and then any fighting ability is then selected from the registered fighting abilities.
In the storage medium, the duration of time throughout which the display of the fight is controlled in the third game may be measured. When the time measured reaches the time predetermined for one character, the character is authorized to execute a fighting action. The selection of the fighting abilities may be performed in response to the manual input when the fighting action is authorized.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a computer data signal includes a carrier wave modulated with a program for causing a computer to execute a game fight processing method for playing a fighting game between game characters on a display screen. The program includes a first step for displaying, in response to a manual input, fighting abilities which are stored beforehand on a per character basis, a second step for selecting, in response to a manual input, any fighting abilities from among the fighting abilities which are displayed in the first step, and a third step for controlling the displaying of a fight between the characters, using the fighting ability selected in the second step.
In the computer data signal, the duration of time throughout which the display of the fight is controlled in third step may be measured. When the time measured reaches the time predetermined for one character, the character is authorized to execute a fighting action. The selection of the fighting abilities may be performed in response to the manual input when the fighting action is authorized.
A magic art may be a function of providing a variation to the ability of the character, and the above fighting ability may be a magic art.
Other purposes of this invention will be clarified by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and claims based on the following attached figures.